Truth
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Penelope Clearwater capture Draco to have a little revenge-y, Veritaserum-based fun with him. Written for sweeternity's "Truth or Dare... With a Little Veritaserum" Competition on the HPFC forum


Author's Notes: Written for sweeternity's Truth or Dare… With A Little Veritaserum Competition on the HPFC forum. Contains elements of Druna, and a rather creepy Ginny. Enjoy.

This takes place in June in OotP.

)O(

Draco wasn't quite sure how this had happened.

One minute he had been walking through the corridors, on his way back to the Slytherin common room, and the next his vision had gone black and he had lost consciousness. Now, here he was, sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, with three girls crowded around him and a gag stuffed in his mouth.

"Right," said Ginny Weasley. She had a bottle in one hand and her wand in the other and was eyeing Draco carefully, as though she thought at any moment he was going to attack. "This is for all that 'Weasley is our King' rubbish."

"Couldn't we just curse him?" Angelina Johnson asked, tapping her fingers impatiently against the common room floor. "This seems like a waste of time."

"Hold on, now," said the third girl, who Draco didn't know. "It wasn't easy getting in here, and the only reason I'm here is to make sure you don't cause Malfoy any damage that could get you in trouble. No cursing."

"But _Penelope_…" Angelina whined.

"No buts," said Penelope. "I didn't convince Umbridge I'd be watching all of you to make sure you didn't get in trouble just to have you turn Malfoy into a matchbox."

Angelina sighed theatrically, and crossed her arms. "But this whole game bit seems so… _juvenile_."

"Shut it, Ang," Ginny said. "Now, Draco, here's what we're going to do to you. We're going to play a little game of truth-or-dare. You've played truth-or-dare before, haven't you, Draco? Just nod or shake your head." Draco nodded, leaning away from Ginny slightly. She looked altogether mad, with her wand pointing straight between his eyes and bringing up truth-or-dare like he was a child. It was quite frightening.

"Well, we're going to have a little fun with it. See, since you're such an arrogant, stuck-up prat, we–"

"Actually," interrupted Penelope, "I'd prefer if you stopped saying 'We'. It implies I have something to do with it." To Draco, "This whole matter was Ginny's idea, and Angelina got in on it. I got Umbridge to let me be a supervisor in the Gryffindor common room so that I could make sure they don't permanently harm you. You can thank me later."

"Fine, fine," said Ginny impatiently. "This was my idea, then. _I_ am going to play a little game of truth-or-dare with you. If you choose dare, well…" her face contorted into an ugly grin, "things won't be pretty. If you don't finish the dare, Angelina will hex you. Don't worry, Penelope, we'll put him back to normal," she added, seeing Penelope's expression. "And, Draco, if you choose truth, you take Veritaserum. So." She pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Truth or dare?"

Draco swallowed hard. "Truth." He didn't want to know what Ginny's dares would entail.

"Good." Ginny uncorked the bottle, and, holding his head still, tipped some into his mouth. She waited a moment, and Draco had the uncomfortable sensation of his brain going limp. He didn't know if he could talk, let alone lie. Which was, he supposed, the point.

"First question," Ginny said. "Let's start with something simple, shall we? Who do you fancy?"

Draco was silent for a moment, while his brain tried to drag some sort of answer out. Then his mouth moved without his permission. "Quite fancy Luna Lovegood."

He was aware of Ginny's eyes going wide. "Really?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure where the answers were coming from, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"My turn," Angelina said. "Quidditch. How do the Slytherins keep winning at Quidditch?"

"Practice," Draco said blandly. "Hard work. Ambition."

"All those Slytherin qualities," Ginny said. "Why do you hate Harry?"

"Thinks he's better than everyone else."

"He does not!" Angelina cried out. "You've never gotten to know him, how would you know whether he thinks he's–"

"Angelina, the whole point of the Veritaserum is for him to tell the truth. He's just saying what he thinks," said Penelope, resting a hand on Angelina's shoulder. "Calm down."

Angelina was still seething, but she managed to get out another question nonetheless. "What about Umbridge. Why are you working for her?"

"Father said to," Draco told her. "Father said to respect anyone the Ministry sent to Hogwarts. He said that it was important we don't insult them."

"Always do as your daddy says, do you?" Angelina asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No."

"Why is it important you don't insult the Ministry?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowing.

"Because if we get in trouble with them, they'll search our house and find out about the Dark Lord," Draco said. His stomach twisted, and he had the uncomfortable feeling he shouldn't have said that. But it was too late.

"What _about the–_" Ginny began eagerly, but Penelope cut her off.

"This has gone far enough," she said. "This was supposed to just be a little good-natured thing, but if he tells us about…" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "You-know-who, we'd be morally obligated to tell the Ministry and that would cause all sorts of trouble. I don't want that. I'm giving him the antidote. Now."

Draco didn't protest as Penelope poured the potion down his throat. He was feeling distinctly sick to his stomach, but as he lifted out of the haze, he couldn't quite mark why.

"I'm taking you back to the Slytherin common room," Penelope said, pulling him to his feet. "And just remember, if you tell anyone about this, I can testify that it never happened."

Ginny and Angelina watched as Penelope led Draco away.

"Wish she had let us go on," Angelina said. "We might have gotten something really useful out of him."

Ginny nodded, and sighed. "Still," she said, "I look forward to the look on Luna's face when I tell her Draco fancies her."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
